


Widowed

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Mini Fics [56]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, First Meetings, Flirting, POV Natasha Romanov, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 01:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11863437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: “Nowthat’sa superhero outfit,” May says with a low whistle, shamelessly eyeing Natasha up and down as Natasha retreats from the Facility’s training floor.





	Widowed

**Author's Note:**

> For the Femslash100 Remainder Week #560/Challenge #551 - shape.
> 
> **Spoilers for the end of _Spiderman: Homecoming_**.

“Now _that’s_ a superhero outfit,” May says with a low whistle, shamelessly eyeing Natasha up and down as Natasha retreats from the Facility’s training floor. “Now I know where Peter gets his fashion sense.”

“ _May_ ,” Peter hisses, going bright red. “She’s an Avenger!”

“You must be the famous May Parker,” Natasha says. She’s still cooling down after training with Wanda and she can feel the weight of May’s gaze on her sweat-glistened collarbone. She’s heard plenty about Peter’s aunt, how she came right to Tony and gave him the what-for after finding out about Germany, and how Tony looked like a puppy with his tail between his legs by the time the petite Queens woman with Coke-bottle glasses was through with him.

Not many civilians have been through the Facility, but Natasha has the feeling that May didn’t ask permission first. For that alone, Natasha is already a little in love with May Parker, and the high-waisted jeans aren’t hurting anything.

Natasha extends a hand, which May returns, lingering a little longer than most dare. “You’re certainly athletic,” May says blithely. “Look at those muscles! I bet you could bench-press me.”

“You’re not in such bad shape yourself,” Natasha says, letting her voice slip into the husky register she usually only uses on marks. “Maybe we can train together sometime.”

“Maybe we can skip the training and got straight to dinner,” May says with a wink, ignoring Peter’s noise of protest. “Go ahead and send me a bat-signal sometime, honey.”


End file.
